Hurt and Tormented
by Lovewriting12345
Summary: A small one-shot taking place the day after Master Xandred finally faced the rangers in today's episode "The Master Returns" . Emily goes and sees Jayden after the events of the episode and two talk about more than Jayden's choice to face Xandred alone.


**I'm too exited to edit this story right now. BUT I promise to edit it later for any typos bad grammar. So please keep the flames away until at least tomorrow when I've actually read this over, haha. But I hope you enjoy. I got inspired by today's episode "The Master Returns" by all the small jemily moments. I squealed hehe. This is what we were missing Jemily fans! 333 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own these characters or Power Rangers**

"Jayden?" Emily felt the tears brim her eyes again as she stared at the blue-eye red ranger struggle to sit up. She walked towards him, feeling every emotion from the previous day rush back to mind. She remembered him helpless and on the ground. She remembered holding him and brushing the hair out of his face as the others took out the giant moogers. It all hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't lose the feeling that he was down on the ground because of her. She felt guilt and fear all in the same moment. "I-uh-I have some tea and soup for you." She gingerly placed the tray in her hands next to his bed and gave him one small look before turning.

"Thanks Em, you don't have to leave." Jayden took the cup of tea from the plate and brought up to his lips. He inhaled the sweet scent of the tea and then tipped the cup towards his mouth so he could take a small sip. The heat of the liquid soothed his dry throat and brought him warmth. His muscles ached and he felt himself grow more distraught thinking about how he failed his team. Master Xandred had finally come out of hiding and he missed his chance to end him completely. He knew he could have done better but the words from Deker still over came his mind. He knew Deker was right.

"Alright, if you say so." Emily was quiet as she walked. She sat down at the end of the bed near Jayden and watched as he sipped his tea. "Do you need anything else?" Emily felt compelled to do more than just to bring him his food. She felt the need to stand up, apologize, and give him so much more in return.

Jayden gave her a small smile as he placed his tea back on the tray. "You don't need to grab me anything else Emily. You've done enough." Jayden's words were gentle. He didn't want Emily to become his nurse while he went through this. He knew he would be okay and that Emily would be better off with Mike right now. He didn't need her or anyone else to see her in this vulnerable stage.

"Alright, if you don't need anything I guess I'll be going." Emily bit her lip as she stood. She felt gentleness from his words but the guilt continued to build inside of her. 'You've done enough' repeated in her mind as she walked towards the door. Her head tilted back towards him once and she was at the door. She didn't need to harm him anymore than she had. He was always there protecting her. He seemed to take every hit for her and she couldn't even repay him for it anymore. She felt like every injury he ever encountered was her fault completely.

His eyes locked with hers for moment as her head turned back to look at him. "No, don't leave." He cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean…How is everyone?"

Emily was a bit taken a back as she felt her feet carry her back to the stop she had been in only a few seconds ago. "The same. I mean, nothing has changed. Don't be so hard on yourself, Jayden." She placed her hand on his shoulder and heard him grow, causing her to take it back quickly. "Sorry." She whispered quietly.

"Don't be sorry, Emily." He picked her hand back up and placed her hand back on his shoulder. "It doesn't hurt. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." The gaze between them lasted seconds. Emily could see the sincere care that Jayden was trying to show her and it comforted her. She still felt awful and couldn't bear to hurt him again but she knew she wasn't as clumsy and stupid as she believed she was. Her eyes fell to the floor but Jayden lifted her chin back up. "Look Emily, I'm fine."

A tear began to fall down Emily's cheek. "Jayden, I-I'm sorry. You're hurt because of me!" She felt a weight lifted off of her self as she spoke but it didn't change anything. She still hurt Jayden and she still blamed herself. She only felt better because she was finally telling Jayden how sorry she was for it all. But, Jayden felt his heart fall a bit. In front of him, the sweetest girl he had ever met was blaming herself for something she didn't cause. He could tell she wasn't just apologizing for her encouragement for him to do his best. He knew it was everything that ever happened to him because he made a choice to protect her.

"Emily, it wasn't your fault. None of this," He gestured to his body. "Was your fault. I made a choice and I'm here because I decided too. I-" He took a moment and licked his lips watching the blonde haired yellow ranger look down at her palms, teary eyes still present. "I was the one who chose to protect you." He stopped for a second. "I guess I should also apologize for taking your sword for a second time without your permission." A small chuckle escaped Jayden's lips as he look at some color return to Emily's face.

"Alright, I'll be nicer to myself today. But, I still won't forgive myself!" She laughed along with Jayden. "You know, I always wondered why you chose mine."

"Well, since you're deciding to not be hard on yourself. It has nothing to do with your ability. You're a great Samurai, Emily. You have proved that many times this past year and I'm proud of you. But, anyways, it was because I knew you would be the only one to let me. I could easily take it from any of the others but you…you would understand it. You'd let me carry on. You wouldn't try to stop me even if you felt scared for me. You allow me to rely on myself and the team. The others…they don't let me do that. Do you understand?"

Emily nodded, "I think I do and it's just that…" Emily took a minute to think. "Well, I think it's just that…I know you. I know that what we say isn't going to stop you. You have determination and you're your own person. If I had the choice to sacrifice myself for you, I would. And I've done it for you before only for you to come and protect me. But, I don't want to be the one to stand in your way. Sure, we didn't get Master Xandred but if you hadn't done that…if we had just run away...we would be letting the rest of the world down. You needed to take that first move. And as much as it scared me and the others because we know that we must protect you and help you…I guess I just understood it."

Jayden smiled. "Thanks for believing in my choices, Emily. Well, just thanks for making me feel like that I'm still the same leader you met when the nighlocks first rose and we first met Deker."

"Hey, you haven't changed as much as you think. You've just learned that this isn't a battle that you need to fight alone. You're not weak. You're not a bad warrior. You're a leader. And that's something none of us could do as well as you." Emily looked at the soup on the table. "Alright, now I'm going to really leave. I'm glad we got to talk though. You should have your soup. It's getting cold and I'm sure Mia will take this chance to make you something of her own to help you feel better." As Emily stood up, Jayden swung his legs back onto the bed.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't need to get worse right when Master Xandred has come back." He took the soup off from the side and began to eat it. "Tell whoever made it, that this is delicious." He took another couple of spoonfuls. "Seriously, something tells me this wasn't made by Mentor."

"I made it, actually. I'll see you later Jayden." Emily slid Jayden's door closed and began to walk towards the living area with the rest of the rangers.

Jayden shook his head smiling. These were the moments where he wished that he had met Emily in a different setting. Then maybe, it would be him chasing after her and being her shoulder to cry on instead of Mike. He didn't just protect her because he felt like he needed too; he did it because he couldn't imagine loosing her. Her existence was keeping him fighting because she inspired him in ways, even he couldn't understand. Finishing his soup, he placed the tray back down and hoped Emily would be the one to take it away later. Closing his eyes, he began to let sleep ease his pain from battle and carry him away into his dreams.

Emily bumped into Mike and laughed a bit. "Why are you in such a hurry Mister?" Mike smiled noticing Emily.

"Well, Kevin just challenged me to a dual outside. Whoever wins doesn't have to take out the trash and doesn't have to do their chores for a week. I've got to go and change!" He gave her a quick kiss on the head before running off into his room.

Emily knew why she had fallen for Mike. He noticed her when nobody else did. He was there for her when no one else would be and believed in her. She always had a crush on Jayden and felt a little more for him then she knew he could but she never realized he might have felt the same way. She chose Mike over Jayden because she thought Jayden would never pay attention to her and Mike was just as great as Jayden. But now Emily found herself choosing between both of them again. But, right now she didn't want to make herself struggle to make a choice. She knew there was time for that later after Master Xandred was gone. So for now she was going to let Mike be her choice but she wasn't going to let go of Jayden. She couldn't let go of Jayden, especially after today.

A half hour later, Emily tip-toed back into Jayden's room after watching Kevin send Mike to the ground several time. She had been in a fit of giggles before entering his room but had finally been able to calm down. Looking at the tray, Emily noticed that Jayden had finished all of the soup she had made. She never though she was a good cook but at least she knew she was better than Mia. Kissing his head gently, she whispered "Good Night Jayden. Sweet Dreams." And then grabbed the tray to leave the room.

Emily brought the tray to the kitchen and then cleaned it a bit before settling down at the table with the rest of the rangers to eat dinner. "So, how was Jayden, Emily?" Mentor asked as he handed Emily the bowl of spaghetti.

"He's sleeping now. I might bring him some food later in case he wakes up and he is hungry but for now I'm going to let him sleep." Mentor nodded and Emily began talking to the rest of her friends while Jayden slept in the other room.

Little to Emily's knowledge, Jayden had been awake while Emily had entered. He had been taken out of his slumber by a dream but stopped himself from sitting up when he heard footsteps. In that moment, he wished that he had returned a kiss to her but he knew there would always be another opportunity. She wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to give up. Tonight he realized that Emily didn't just look at him as the leader but also as a friend. And that meant the world to him.


End file.
